


海味

by Foroxy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foroxy/pseuds/Foroxy
Summary: 打完5.2的DK光去海钓练级。





	海味

杆头的饵灯随着水波一下下摆动着，光点的起伏总是比浪头慢上半拍。夜空正晴朗，自阿尔迪纳德次大陆南端漂来的洋流裹挟着一阵热风，连海鸟都随了这气候停在栏杆上稍歇。冒险者挺直身体立于左侧舷，让自己不至于靠在栏杆上误了提竿的时机，但对于方从第一世界的变故中脱身的暗之战士来说，这持续半天的海钓航班到底令人有些困顿。  
上钩了。别太费气力。  
冒险者从困倦中醒来，抬眼看向前方。双手被一股来自海中的拉力下压着，以他的力道可以轻松地与普通鱼类的游力抗衡，但在垂钓这门课题上，并非单靠气力便能在人和鱼的角逐中胜出，那些他早已生疏的诀窍在脑海中一闪而过，而他抓住了它们。凭着鱼竿传递而来的反馈，他微微施力将柄向上抬了一抬，而咬钩者的抵抗来得快且猛，似是受了大冒犯。他稍向前一步稳住身形，边为钓钩上那只磷虾祈祷，边横过鱼竿继续施力。在钓线被完全扯直后僵持了几个星秒，冒险者再卸去些劲道令它以为挣脱时机来临，拼命冲刺上一回，而后又被他轻松掰回局面。几番下来他推测咬钩的生物快要力竭，这便猛地提竿。  
被勾上来的那尾鱼离了水，气鼓鼓地拍打着短小的尾鳍，浑身棘刺叫人难以下手。是海中爆弹。他心内估量一番，河豚体表无毒的常识应着他的疑惑上浮至意识的表层，这海产兴许是同样的。再不济，要是被这圆滚滚的爆弹扎一下都会叫人麻痹，他也还有超越之力可以应对。

暗之战士打定主意，咬牙捏住两条尖刺将海鱼从钩上取下。海中爆弹不肯乖乖屈从，噗噗地摆着鳍甩了他一身海水，抓着栏杆的海鸟也应声看过来，像是在打量下一顿的盘中餐。现在冒险者卸下了暗黑骑士的一身漆黑重甲，换了套他去第一世界前向罗薇娜商会用票据交易得来的捕鱼人旧装束出海，这令他即便是在正处炎夏的利姆萨·罗敏萨也觉得凉爽舒适，但对危险是没什么防备的。直到爆弹鱼掉落进水箱，在箱底弹出两个水花，他才松了口气，庆幸起自己手头并未打滑，否则这战利品摔在身上，指不定要被戳出几个洞来。

无暇顾及上一条鱼的身长是否够了品质，他挂上饵料再度甩竿。暖洋洋的夜风吹得人头脑发昏，一时心态平静，繁重的思绪被小小风波翻了个底，他无意间便由着自己潜进了对近日见闻的回忆中。直至双手因回想中的不快而与钓竿较起劲时，冒险者才察觉到自己的失神，接着意识到竿头的光点有段时间未见动静了。

会是条好鱼？

会是条好鱼。

伸臂许久，此刻冒险者极想舒展一下胳膊，但他肩膀僵着不敢动弹，只能藉由想象某只水产小心翼翼地试探着鱼饵的图景来试着缓解双臂的疲劳，说服自己等待是有意义的。耐心被止不住的困顿磨砺了个干净，鱼竿被压弯的瞬间他本能地用力绕线提竿，在将鱼线整个拉出水面时又突然犹豫了一下，脑中浮现出对空钩的担忧，直等望见鱼线末端挂着的亮闪闪的战利品他才明白这一应对并没有错。约莫是个好兆头。他想了想，把线筒往前转放出一段渔线，直接将仍挂着食腐海鱼的吊钩重新甩向海面。

鱼钩坠至水下。或许因为他刚才提那竿的动作太猛，海上再度没了动静。他慢慢吐出一口气，心中预判出这是个钓上大鱼的征兆，如此倒也能按捺住被那条鳞片晶亮、身形长而有力的猎物所激起的斗志。果不其然，到鱼竿的那端传来动静之前，时间已经过去了几十星秒，他甚至瞥了一眼敞开的背包，准备好随时换饵和摄入强心剂。

这条鱼闹出的动静实在惹人侧目，挣动而起的水花被鱼线割成两道白线，浪花尖甚至涌出了串泡沫来，即便不去关心被压弯成拱桥状的木杆，也能知晓这必定是尾大鱼。冒险者舔舔嘴角，使出了提起暗影使者大剑的力度与他水面下的劲敌拉锯着。虽说是趟重杆，但他也不敢只凭蛮力便将钩扯出水面，依旧几番松手再施力，在左右渔人完成一轮抛竿提竿的时长里，他仅是维持着鱼竿不脱手的态势，只等海鱼气力锐减的那一刻。

忽然间，冒险者觉察杆头传来的抗力渐弱，他控制好力道令鱼游出了几星尺，但本该绷紧的渔线未立即被挣脱的力气扯直。不待多想，他屈肘提杆，渔线受上下两重拉力作用，在夜空下画出半条弧线。暗色的海与天连作同一块画布，那条巨大猎物身上的每一片白色鱼鳞都折射出银色的月光，闪动着亮目的色泽。

是莫莫拉·莫拉。

海鸟扑闪了一下翅膀。冒险者发誓他听到了短促的笑声，来自身后那并不存在的一名掠影和一位战士。

我早该知道的，冒险者想到。他脑海中浮现出身镜湖那条通体鲜红的狂怒斗鱼，需得等到饭后至深夜的时段才会在湖水中活动，难得候着时机去垂钓，却总是被另一条赤红的鱼干扰判断。然而他从未在伊尔美格抛出渔线，毕竟彼时他一身的光，单单靠近湖畔就可能把对以太敏感的生灵吓退——暗之战士猜那样的记忆来自一个人对久远前孚布特的念想，但他不会再有求证的机会。

耗费多时钓上一条莫莫拉·莫拉，他感受到了命运的捉弄，却也不十分遗憾。近期罗薇娜会馆流出一批精良装备的新图纸，在老练的冒险者间十分流行。但他初至第一世界时忙着四处救火，赶不及磨练锻造甲胄的新手艺，也未备够草矿材料，灵砂的精选更是令人知难而退。从提升实力，到装备铸造，再至材料收集，最初的铸甲目标最终被偷换成了钓鱼攒大地票据，他感觉自己又被一个古怪的漩涡套牢，幸而近来无事，他在备战之外能有闲心先把过气的采集装束再拍拍灰拿出来用，换些商会供给的魔晶石以增进灵砂挖掘效率应当是不成问题的。冒险者面上未表露出郁闷来，兴许只是因为志不在胜出罢了。

他应了船主的高声提示，缠好渔线收起钓竿，跨步向船头走去。每过数个钟头，船只就要提锚转移去另一处海域，下一处钓场便在加拉迪翁湾。他拍拍鼓囊囊的背包，鱼饵还是够的，但对于这趟海钓的战果已不报太高期望，只当是磨练技艺。据水晶都作物园艺馆的研究员相传，天堂蟹身上的致幻蘑菇或许能吸收体内过量的以太，对于那位城主结晶化的身体说不准有些疗效。他倒是记着，但耽搁了许久也未能脱身去采集样本，况且基姆利特暗区战役后他许久未再垂钓，也是怕投入相当的时间未必能见收成；现今借着海钓延续一人的愿景，顺带热身一番，反而有了些许底气。

真是极艰险的数十日啊，他感慨着。一套坚如磐石的盔甲，一柄能可斩铁的利剑，为了与最后的原生种无影死决，这些都是他往后不计代价也要集齐的底牌。在幔布门阶梯前的水晶都广场上，连战友生还的最后一丝希望也落空了的拉凯提亚森林内，格兰逊离开后亮着灯却空空荡荡的悬挂公馆窗边，暗黑之力始终在体内不安地涌动着，那些阴暗的想法时有浮现：他想要在拂晓众人惊诧的目光中干脆地给对方致命一击，而不去关心艾里迪布斯在操纵尸体的表象背后暗藏着怎样令人扼腕的苦衷。然而他依旧清醒；这要靠屠戮来捍卫什么的冲动令人上瘾，他不让自己沉沦其中，仅仅是因为所有人都不希望英雄走上百年前那些暗之战士们不幸的末路，因为他亦重生于救济，身受杜绝悲伤与别离之祝福。

船起锚了。风拂过耳畔，带走了体表过余的热度，抚平心内一阵躁动。他席地而坐，在背包内翻检一遍鱼饵，一边回想着其他同行捕鱼人的箴言，倚着努力号甲板边缘的矮杆阖眼片刻。海波撞碎在船体上的哗啦声顺着木质骨架隆隆地传到耳蜗中，倒令他想象起自己该作滩边一块礁石，在某个不需要英雄的时代与世无争地沉睡下去。

再睁眼时冒险者是被船主那句可以放饵的高声提示所唤醒的。他摸了一把额头被烈日蒸出的汗珠，才想起来自己尚是满手鱼腥，有些无奈地甩甩胳膊，望着早已抛竿的同行者，起身将水箱中形同单环刺螠的鱼饵挂上了钓钩。或许是因为海域不同，这处钓场的海风较夜晚更为猛烈，虽然体感凉爽，却也吹得众人难以睁开眼睛。单凭力气，他在如此条件下钓上七八尾鱼，这些鲷鱼和鳀鱼各个体格不小，也都是些加拉迪翁外海垂钓的常客。他早明白这趟航班不得妮美雅眷顾，便也没打算留手，上钩一条便是一条，偶然像是叉鱼时感知到了鱼影那般心头一动，动身将鱼饵换作磷虾，却也没能得来什么收获。如此反复了一个星时，被暗淡鲨骗走几回期待后，暗之战士已将手头的螠虫饵慢慢消耗过半，始终凭着身体本能挥杆，手脚也生出些麻木的滋味来，然而垂钓的乐趣正是在于未知。每回挥杆至咬钩的空白时段越长，心内的期许便会随之愈涨愈高。

又是一条缓缓咬钩的幸运儿。他同之前一般用迂回战来牵制住海鱼逃亡的企图，收放两回渔线后再扬了杆。战利品入手时他感到掌心像是被砸进了一块铁锭，再抬眼才发觉竟是钓起了一条蓝色的巨型鱼。最终落入鱼箱的这条闪动着不祥光泽的巨齿鲨，一入水便将其他活鱼驱至水箱的角落，鳀鱼们甚至将细长扁平的身体使劲地往水箱内壁上贴；他大致能猜到那与覆满了鲨鱼体表的以太结晶有所关联，或许这位闪动着幻光的稀客是自某片远方的幻海迢迢而来。

冒险者正欲再度抛竿，身后忽地涌来一阵骚动。在众人兴叹的呼声中，船长高喊着另一位捕鱼人的姓名称赞其战果，警示全船钓友幻海流将至。未待话音落下，绚丽夺目的幻流伴着巨响破海腾空而起，不断翻涌着的以太在海面上喷发作一条水柱直冲云霄。见此奇景的他出神了一瞬，换饵抛竿便也就比身旁的钓者迟上半刻。然而不可多得的场面实在是值得多看几眼的，那光柱倾倒散落下来的水珠砸在甲板面上和渔人们身上，给人带来一种说不出的痛快。下一秒，以太流以水柱为圆心四散迸发，海面上的波涛被一扫而空，成了一面倒映出七色光晕的白铜镜。然而碧蓝的水面却未得安宁，气流蒸腾着浮上海面，在天幕下投出一道道棱晶色泽的幻彩，就像是库尔扎斯高地才能观赏到的极光借由星球的祝福复现于这片海域上空一般使人沉醉。

饶是身历百战的暗黑骑士，初临幻海也难免有点醉以太的反应，这伴随着不适与酩酊的兴奋感，多少叫人重忆起自身将蜕变为灵光卫时对以太的敏感和渴求。被海鸟的叫声拉回神智时手中的钓杆已经轻了，抽线一看，本该钓上的鱼早就带着饵一起逃走。再次下钩时冒险者勉力集中了精神，刚数了两拍心跳便有生物拉动钓线。他立即提竿，抬臂时见一条本该栖息于深海的墨蓝色章鱼被揪出幻海流，触须盘在一起不快地瞅着眼前的猎手。他心里道句抱歉立马将它丢进水箱，又给钩子挂上了一条石沙蚕，如此得来状似人族足迹的鲽鱼数条，甚至还有不得不放下鱼竿用双臂接住的两条幽灵鲨，却怎么也未见到渔人们相传的那条尾鳍特殊的蓝色热带海鱼。他留意到这些海鱼十分亢奋，即便是脱离了幻海流也不得消停，仍以最快的游速在水箱中寻找不存在的出路。

关于这一现象，倒是可以请教血盟的那两位了解以太的贤人：究竟是以太影响了海中生物的习性，又或是可怜的它们在本能地逃脱幻海流，以为即便是被人类生擒也好过全身结晶化的结局。然而，如何不经意地将幻海流描述作道听途说得来的讯息，却又是一道难题了。自黑风海一役后，战斗后充分地休息似乎成了拂晓给英雄布置的首要课题，拯救世界职责范围之外的跑腿工作在众人看来大约暂时成了不必要的操劳。这并无明文规定的约束倒是苦了向来闲不住的冒险者，血盟战友的灵魂体暂时无法触及的原初世界反而成了一处可以伸展拳脚的港湾。

话虽如此，他倒也想在一切结束之后，带着一路同行的伙伴们来此海域看一看这理应受了十二神祝福的奇景。又或许他们应该租一艘比努力号更大的木船，大到容得下所有的友人、敌人，以及亦敌亦友的旧熟人，让每一个灵魂能就着物质界与以太界交汇而编织出的光景，阐述各自对生死的见解。在用以太感知世界的魔女心里与加雷马旧识们的第三只眼内，在那些曾迎着极光轻呼哈罗妮名讳的骑士视野前，在能看穿以太界生命流动的双目中，在救世诗盟出身的以太学家们求实的目光间，幻海流究竟会是怎样的一番景象？他并无强烈的求知心，但他知道自己应当与体内的掠影和战士一同倾听这些答复，而后将记录分享给因易受以太影响的体质而无法亲历幻海的血盟枪刃师，以及深虑室内为吸魂石技术难题日夜攻坚的好友，讲述给已无法言语的幼小地灵族，诉说与神意之地长久沉寂的皑皑白雪，和沃伯顿墓前重归安宁的猫眼辉石。

被以太雾气所笼罩的天际缓缓露出原本蔚蓝的色泽。冒险者闭起眼，不愿目送那稍纵即逝的好梦。


End file.
